dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Hell Demon (Solarverse)
Hell Demon, also known as Dark!Ameno, is the literal incarnation of Amenominakanushi's malice. He is also the main antagonist of the first arc of the story Highschool DxD: The Path of Redemption. History Hell Demon was born at the time of the Central Master's death, when his soul essence became so disrupted by the Dividing Inferno 'attack, that it seperated into two different entities, each representing Amenominakanushi's personality sides. After he and his Light counterpart descend into Yomi, Hell Demon is briefly seen by Light!Ameno, before he snatched Star Killer from him, which allowed him to escape the realm. After which, he goes around Earth and Takamagahara and hunts down those most dear to Issei. However, he doesn't particularly kill them, as he wishes to savour that moment for when he is once again confronted by the Solar God. ''To be continued... Personality Hell Demon exhibits Amenominakanushi's most spiteful traits. He is vicious, brutal, sadistic and uncapable of empathy. He shows Amenominakanushi's worst trait which is total disregard for every living being around him, as he didn't even care about the fate of his own counterpart(with which he lived with inside a mutual body). Appearence Hell Demon is described as a literal demon, on some occassions he is called 'a walking Hell'. This is isn't an exact exaggeration as the top of his body is always caught in hellish flames. He is a tall demonic creature, aproximetely eight feet high, with fit figure. His skin is dark purplish with greyish spots. It's described as a moving corruption. Metal armor plates adorn his legs and crotch area. His hands and lower feet are full of draconic scales and big demonic horns spread out sidewards from the back of his skull, which is always on fire. Powers & Abilities Hell Demon represents Amenominakanushi's evil side, and because the Central Master had been mostly evil through the majority of his life, the incarnation of his malice is far, far stronger than his light counterpart. Despite that, Amenominakanushi had lost a lot of power when he was blasted with the Dividing Inferno finishing move, which renders Hell Demon weaker than his original incarnation. Nevertheless, his strength is still tremendous and the Poison of God that is coincidently in his possesion allows him to hunt down even the two mightiest beings in the universe(Great Red and Ophis). He seems to be far above the likes of Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu, as the former felt terrified by both his image and his strenght. '''Hybrid physiology- Hell Demon is both a God and a Dragon, as well as a Fallen Angel. His strength is big enough to put him in the Above's 'Top 10 Strongest Solarverse Entities' list, which is a feat on itself. Fire Manipulation- '''Hell Demon can use fire flames and freely manipulate their forms. He is also capable of unleashing a mini Supernova explosion with his flaming aura. '''Space Time Rift Creation- With Star Killer in his hands, Hell Demon can freely traverse any realm he wishes. It doesn't matter if a stronger entity nullifies his teleportation, Hell Demon can still reap a hole in space and time and travel across the many worlds in the Universe with all his consent. Poison Manipulation- Just like his original incarnation, Hell Demon has an uttmost control over the infamous Poison of God. Feats #Hell Demon has tracked down Great Red's and Ophis' whereabouts and trapped the two strongest dragons in a cacoon formed from the Poison of God. This in terms, means Hell Demon would be responsible for Great Red's and Ophis' possible perishment. #He tracked down Leiko Hyoudou and successfully captured her. #Destroyed most of Takamagahara while searching for Amaterasu. Managed to damage Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu severely without much effort. Fate Who should Hell Demon fight against? Solar!Issei Great Red Trihexa/666 Vali Lucifer Tsukuyomi Yoru Other Character(s) Trivia *'Hell Demons appearence is based off of the Marvelverse character- '''Dormammu.' *'Hell Demon' likes to see those who he dislikes suffer. A traited inhairted from Original!Ameno *'Hell Demon '''can remember everything that had transpired in his original incarnation's life, while his light counterpart, cannot. *'Hell Demon's main theme is '''JJBA Stardust Crusaders OST- Dio's World Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas Category:Fanon Demons Category:Fanon Creatures Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Hybrids